


Comin' in Hot

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon, ayahina, club dancing, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were opposites - but then again, opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comin' in Hot

Ayato Kirishima slowly made his way into the club, filled with several dancing teenagers, most of them already drunk. The crowd of people was like waves on a vast ocean. Most of the people in here were his age or older, moving their bodies to the beat of the music. Everyone’s bodies touched, like a silent dance of a mosh pit.

He wasn’t awkward on the dance floor - he was actually quite the professional when it came to occasions like these. It took plenty of practice and tears of embarrassment; he had to go through the process of watching his friends do it, try it out himself, fail while attempting to do so, and then do it again.

It was all worth it though, now that Ayato thought about it.  
  
He made his way into a dark table, making no contact with anyone.  
  
If it were any other day, Ayato sure as hell would’ve made plenty unnecessary contact with most of the females out there, shaking their body to the beat of the music and flashing him flirtatious smiles. Nobody could blame him if he did something to them - boys had their needs, just like how girls did. He didn’t like any of them though; just used them for his own sheer pleasure.

Today, on the other hand, was different.

He was aiming to impress a certain someone he had met just five months ago. That certain someone, unlike all the girls, wasn’t as obsessed with him or wasn’t as attracted to him - much to his surprise and dismay.

Now unlike all the other girls, which would fall under the category of ‘pretty’, this one fell into the category of beautiful. Short brown hair, with matching large eyes, petite, and snow white skin - she was in other words, a walking angel. He liked her, in all honesty, he really did.

So tonight, Ayato had his goal set up to make this girl fall for him and then proceed into making her his.

Ayato had been looking many bottles of beers aligned, and wondering which one he should order. He was pretty sure this girl didn’t work - she seemed like one of those good teenagers that swayed away from things such as these, and would instead spend their time studying.

"Whoa, sorry about that!" an all-too familiar exclaimed.

A smirk washed over his face, as he turned to look towards that direction. She had bumped into someone, knocked them down to the floor. The whole scenario didn’t look like it was going to take a right turn, but he decided to see how it played out.

He could tell it was her first time being to a club, just by the way she was acting. So lost and scared - it was almost adorable. And she came dressed so decent, her delicate body coiled in a royal blue, long sleeved dress, that reached past her knees, stockings to cover the remaining, and boots.

The busty girl that she had bumped into had slowly gotten up from the floor, make-up smeared and blood trickling down from her nose. She flashed her a death glare, and snarled, “Be careful, you bitch!”

Her brown eyes widened at the comment, a mixture of surprisement and anger. “It was an accident.” She gave her a quick overlook, and grimaced. “And you’re calling me that, when you’re practically giving every guy here a free peak. Excuse me, but I’m a hundred percent sure you’re the walking definition.”

"The fuck did you say?!"

"You heard me."

The tension grew rapidly, and some people had stopped dancing to see the whole thing happen. As soft as brown haired girl seemed, she still had guts - plenty of them too. That was another reason why he liked her, but right now, Ayato was sure she wouldn’t be able to handle this one.

She seemed too weak.

He stood from his table, and began walking towards the commotion.

"It’s her first time here." Ayato said, and when she turned to look at him, her brown couldn’t have become wider. He flashed her a secret smile, then turned back to the girl. "So just give it a break for right."

"No shit, but it doesn’t mean she has to act that stupid-"

"Let it go for right now." Ayato said, voice calm but eyes throwing daggers - enough to tell the over-reacting girl to stop already.

He grabbed a hold of her skinny hand, and dragged her away from the area, and to a dark secluded corner, covered by high stacks of boxes. It was only them two - though far away from the others, the sound of music was still clearly audible.

It was a mesmerizing song, and when he turned to look at her - he could imagine her dancing to the song, moving her body with every beat.

__**If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up  
Go raise it up, go raise it up  
If you ain’t got enough, go fill it up  
Go fill it up, go fill it up**

"Hey beautiful." Ayato teased, as he pulled her against his body, lips caressing the pitiable skin of her ear. "Weren’t you impressive out there."

"I have a name you know," she whispered in a shaky voice.

They were close - very close. But surprisingly, she wasn’t pushing him away or attempting to wriggle out of his grip; she just there, pressing herself against him.

He had one hand wrapped around her waist and the other, cupping her cheek. He enjoyed, loved, adored, the way she felt against him - he could easily break her if he wanted to; that’s how fragile she was.

"Too bad I don’t remember it, huh." Ayato smirked.

"Fueguchi Hinami." she said, in a voice only audible to him. "Remember it this time, Kirishima Ayato."

__**I’m gonna chase this whiskey with Patron  
I wanna girl in my lap with a Jagerbomb  
I’m comin’ in hot, ya heard me  
And I’ma make it rain on the girl who serves me **

"Alright, Hinami," Ayato said, voice hitting a deep and sexy pitch, "Tell me, do you know how to dance?"

"W-well…" Hinami stuttered nervously. "I dance…just not here…especially here."

Ayato pinches her side, and a wet mellowing sound escaped her lips. His smirk grew - definitely the reaction he was hoping for her.

"So you dance in private?"

A nod.

"We’re going to have to change that."

**_I drink a fifth of vodka ‘til it’s gone_  
And if it feels so good then it can’t be wrong  
I’m comin’ in hot, ya heard me  
We keep takin’ shots, and if not, you nerdy **

Ayato is the first one to begin, slowly starts to move and bang his body to the beat of the music, trailing his hands around every inch of her body. His fingers slipped around her feminine place, and through the thin fabric of her dress, began circling around it.

Hinami jerked and jumped, gasped and whined, fingers entwined around the cloth, slowly pushing it upward. He ducked his hand downward, under her dress and in between her two thighs, where he found her sweet spot.

Her legs smashed together immediately, trapping his hand in between her womanhood. He thought she didn’t know, but when he felt her rubbing her thighs with each other, the thought was erased.

"You react quickly." Ayato said in an approving tone.

"I-It’s my first time!" Hinami yelled, as he pushed against her. "I…I don’t know what to do."

__**We only leave a pre party to go party some more  
I’m already shit faced before I walk in the door  
This girl’s rubbin’ on my leg, I never met her before  
And now she’s makin’ her way onto my gentleman’s sword  
**

__**It might be the drugs talkin’ or the shots of Patron  
But these bitches look like models and they’re ready to bone  
I take ‘em back to my parents house and we’ll be home alone  
Slapin chicks and have ‘em yelling like Macaulay Culkin**

He’s her first - the idea and overall fact that it was true brought him happiness. Most of the girls he touched weren’t virgins, but this one, this ‘innocent’ soul that was currently melting into him, was one.

"I’m not that good." Hinami gasped.

"Hard to believe when you’re doing this shit like a professional." Ayato said, fingertips pinching at one of her flaps painfully. "Just need a little more practice on dancing."

Then there was laugh - a sexy one, that had escaped her lips when he said that. Her hips jerked against his hard cock, and a surprised groan spilled from lips. She threw her arms above her head, running her fingers through her hair and shaking her body to the beat of the song, hitting his certain spot that made his mind run wild.

__**She’s tearing it up  
Yeah she’s dancing her ass off  
This girls like a Mac the way she’s riding my laptop  
I’m trying to get my rocks off so don’t try to cockblock  
I’ll grab my sawed off and I’ll blow your cock off  
  
You know we drink so much  
We getting drunk for weeks  
We drink so much goose,  
We turning into geese  
Me and my crew flap a V through VIP  
These bitches play my skin flute like they’re Kenny G**

"Say it again." Hinami said, rocking her body in a quick, pleasurable rythme. "You shouldn’t say things if you don’t the person well."

Ayato’s the one who laughed this time, a dark, malicious one. His arm that had been playing with her wet folds had been ripped away, and she almost screeched at the traumatizing pain that had shot pleasure through her body. He trailed his hand upwards, and groped the small mound of her breast.

It fit perfectly into his palm, as he massaged and pinched it through the fabric. He adored the sounds she was making while he did this - it was a small, wet girly sound, that made him grow hard with each second that passed.

His other arm slipped away from her waist, and around her neck, bringing his mouth against the delicate skin of her ear. He nipped, bit, and licked, until he could savor the metallic taste of blood. She was loving every bit of it though - the way she was grinding against him told him so.

__**I’m gonna chase this whiskey with Patron  
I wanna girl in my lap with a Jagerbomb  
I’m comin’ in hot, ya heard me  
And I’ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
**

__**I drink a fifth of vodka ‘til it’s gone  
And if it feels so good then it can’t be wrong  
I’m comin’ in hot, ya heard me  
We keep takin’ shots, and if not, you nerdy**

__**If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain’t got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don’t throw it up  
And if you ain’t got shit, throw your hands up  
  
Get gone with it, there’s nothin’ wrong with it.  
Take shots, don’t stop, sing along with it.  
I wanna feel you bounce, girl go up and down.  
Take shots, won’t stop till I’m passin’ out.**

"You said you weren’t good at this." Ayato teased playfully. "You know, you always struck me as the good girl, Hinami." He enjoyed the way her name sounde

"I said I wasn’t good at sex." Hinami said, the last word slipping through her lips so freely. "I’ve never done it before."

It made him squirm and smile, just thinking about how she’d look sprawled on top of his bed, with her legs spread opened, and hands covering her precious clit, with her fluids running down the small of her fingers. And with her face flushed and lips opened, began to be kissed - he had a sudden urge to just fuck her where they were right now.

"But I’m good at dancing." Hinami continued, hands threading through the back of his hair, pushing him deeper into her neck. "Expect the unexpected."

"Believe the unbelievable."

"Imagine the unimaginable."

__**Girl get down, you can have more,  
and you can shake your hips around on my man sword.  
You’re gonna have to rock this house, I’m your landlord.  
So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor.  
  
I ain’t try to go home with, nolla nolla.  
We can hit the dance floor when you, wanna wanna.  
Girl you know you’re feelin’ me so, holla holla.  
Cause everyone compared to me is, nada nada.**

__**Okay dawg, this has gone on for way long.  
Can’t quit my day job till I’m played on K-Rock.  
It’s chaos! I’m in the club with my shades on.  
And I’m about to smack that like I’m Akon.  
**

When she felt Ayato’s hand leave her breast, a moan of disappointment crumbled from her lips. His hand landed on her waist again, while his other abandoned her neck for her hands, that had been threading through his dark hair.

He twirled her around, and Hinami sucked in air, when their eyes met each other - hunger, love, and lust. He slammed her against the wall, caging her, and it was only getting her more and more excited. It was something new to her, and she loved trying out new.

He had his arms wrapped around her backside, nearing towards her plump hips, that had been shimmering against Ayato’s hard length. And his hand was on her cheek, making sure her eyes were only him.

"Imagine this." Ayato said, foreheads banged together and lips inches away. "You sprawled on top of my bed, naked, while I fuck you till you see stars."

A blush was dusted on top of her face, and she turned away, exposing her collarbone and the top of her creamy mounds. She knew for a fact acting shy right now wouldn’t look right in his eyes, but she never imagined herself doing that.

Then that image appeared in her mind - of Ayato naked, and giving her all the love he could possibly give her, and thrusting himself inside her in the most painful yet pleasurable way possible. Hinami could feel her heart beating violently, and her face growing warmer, as she slowly realized how much she loved the idea.

"Great vivid image."

"But you loved it."

He could read her like a book already.

She turned back to look at him, curled her fingers around his shirt and closed whatever little space there was in between them, by pulling him down and giving him an open mouth kiss. Their teeth smacked together, and tongues came together, and the feeling saliva trickling down their mouth, as their lips moved around each other greedily.

It was so messy and wet, but it was so enjoyable to claim every part of her and make her his own. And she felt so good - he had never felt this way with anyone else.

__**I’m gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I’m comin’ in hot, you heard me  
And I’ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it’s gone  
And if it feels so good then it can’t be wrong  
I’m comin’ in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

__**If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain’t got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don’t throw it up  
And if you ain’t got shit, throw your hands up  
  
If you got jack in your cup,  
Go raise it up  
If you ain’t got enough,  
Go fill it up   
  
If you got jack in your cup,  
Go raise it up   
If you ain’t got enough,  
Go fill it up **

Hinami broke it first, ripping away her mouth and panting loudly, her bruised lips agape with her flushed face. She’s holding onto his shirt with trembling fingers, and then suddenly began yanking the fabric down merciless, the cool air hitting his skin.

“I haven’t done it before.” Hinami repeated, hands brushing her hands across his well-toned chest. She paused, and slowly looked back at him, bangs covering her eyes and lips slightly parted. “This is my first time - I won’t be able. ”

Ayato laughed, not a mean one, but just a regular one. She wasn’t being shy, just scared - like how any girl would be if it were her first time. But this was his first time seeing her act this way - this was his first time touching a girl that was a virgin - this was his first time actually liking and making someone his permanently.

He loved it, every part of tonight, and was sure that he was going to enjoy this part especially.

"Doesn’t mean you can’t learn."

"Enlighten me, Ayato."

His smile grew and before he knew it, his lips were latched on top of her collarbone, chewing and biting, and him whispering in a low voice, “Let me show you how to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Originally was suppose to be a gangster au, but I changed it into a club dancing one XD  
> ~ “Comin’ in Hot” by Hollywood Undead


End file.
